Cards
by rubydesires
Summary: In which Steve finds out Phil isn't dead.


**AN:** Hai gais! Mah first Avengers fic. xD I loved the movie so much. I loved Phil so much (as is evident by my profile pic). Yeah. Phil and Steve...fuckin magical. xD The only one I own in this is Agent Durham and if you've read my Thorki fic Yours Always, you'll recognize him. Not sure about the ending, but...meh. I hope you like it~!

* * *

After Phil had woken up, Maria and Director Fury had filled him in on what happened. How the Avengers had finally gotten their act together and became a team. How they had defeated Loki, saved the world, sent a nuclear missile into space…that sounded like it was pretty cool and Phil was sad he missed it, but well when you get a spear through the chest…

Anyway, what they failed to mention was how Steve had taken his "death".

Probably because they didn't know.

Of course Phil was going to let the Avengers know that, hey, he was actually alive. But the others could wait. Right now, he wanted to tell Steve…'cause…well…he'd been crushing on him for like ever. The alive and kicking Agent found the Captain in the small boxing area that the blonde had claimed as his own, but Phil didn't approach him. There was another with him. A large blonde in a suit. He'd heard the voices first, thinking it was Thor, but the speech patterns were all wrong. And then, hanging back, he saw the pair. Steve, it seemed, had just killed another punching bag and was setting up another. The mystery blond, hair short and face clean-shaven was sitting on the edge of the boxing ring, hanging on the ropes.

"I don't see where the problem is, man," the blonde said.

Steve stared at him. "Do you not know who I am?"

"Dude, I'm not that stupid. You're Captain America. AKA Steve Rogers."

"And you know my past."

"Yeah. You're from the 40s."

"Right. Being gay isn't exactly acceptable."

The blonde snorted. "Like it is now? Besides, it's not about being gay. And you're not gay, anyway. You had a girlfriend. So if you absolutely need a label, you'd be bi or something like that."

Steve sighs, halfheartedly punching the bag in front of him. "Then what is the point, Agent Durham?"

Ah. The blonde now had a name. He must have been the extra S.H.E.I.L.D agent Fury got should something happen to him or Maria.

"My point is it's not about what gender. It's about who you love. Who makes you happy. And I know you love him. That's why you've got at least one of those trading cards on you at all times."

Steve was frozen. Hell, Phil was frozen. Durham didn't just say what he thought he said and they weren't talking about who he thought they were…right?

"…how did you know?"

"Well, before Director Chocolate recruited me, I was a damn good detective. I notice things. And Mr Stark told me what happened. Put two and two together, y'know?"

Steve was quite for a long moment, just staring at the punching bag. "I can't."

"Sure ya can."

"…what's your label?"

"Hm? Oh, I identify as gay, but that's 'cause I'm terrified of women. I'm sure if I met some girl and I loved her, I'd do everything I could to be with her. Make her happy. Make her know she's loved by me. Just because I've only ever been with men, it doesn't mean I'm afraid to be with a woman."

"But you just said you were terrified of them."

"Yeah. When they're naked."

"…that doesn't make sense."

Hey, it made sense to Phil.

"Look, Cap, would you just…think about it?"

"Agent, Phil is dead. What would thinking about it accomplish? More heartache?"

It was Durham's turn to be silent. "Loved ones never die, sir." And then he was gone. Phil remained in his place, hidden from Steve. Steve stood there…and with a solid punch murdered another bag. Phil debated whether or not to continue with his plan. Hey, he was here. He might as well. Being as quiet as he could (which, probably wasn't his best idea), Phil approached the still blonde. When Steve didn't acknowledge his presence…

"Hi." Phil was more than prepared to duck should a fist come flying at his face. What he wasn't prepared for was the look of shock on Steve's face followed by a bone crushing hug. "Good to see you, too. I also like to breath. And I'm still sore." Steve didn't let go. "…sir." Arms tightened. Phil choked out his name. Really, Steve was cutting off his air supply. Perhaps it was the use of Steve's name that got him to let go. Somewhat. Steve is holding his arms and looking him over.

"You were dead."

"For a little bit, yeah, but the doctors brought me back."

Steve stared at him. "Wow."

"What?"

"You just said that so very casually."

Phil simply shrugged. It is what it is. He stood still, allowing Steve to touch his face lightly. All the while, his inner fangirl was squeeing so hard right now.

"You really are alive, aren't you?"

"Yep. So…you really have my cards?"

Steve blinked, dropping his hands and taking a step back. "You heard that?"

"Yeah. If it means anything to you, I've had a crush on you for as long as I can remember. And then I met you and fell in love proper." Phil took Steve's hand and smiled at him. Steve watched him for a moment, looking at their joined hands. "You can freak out and punch me any time, sir."

"Steve."

"What?"

"If we're gonna try this dating thing, you should be using my name," Steve said after a hesitation, gently squeezing Phil's hand.

Phil's smile grew. "Okay, Steve."


End file.
